Qui veut gagner des gallions?
by Alea-Kahlan
Summary: Quel sera le premier candidat a atteindre le haut de la pyramide des gains? Vous le saurez en regardant Qui veut gagner des gallions? Une émission animée et présentée par Colin Crivey. fic terminée
1. Chapter 1

Qui veut gagner des gallions !

Colin Crivey : Bienvenue dans qui veut gagner des gallions. Applaudissez nos candidats du jour.

Harry de Gryffondor

Draco de Serpentard

Cho de Serdaigle

Ginny de Gryffondor

Luna de Serdaigle

Pansy de Serpentard

Neville de Gryffondor

Goyle de Serpentard

Hermione de Gryffondor

Padma de Serdaigle

Voici la question de rapidité qui va vous départager et permettre à l'un d'entre vous de me rejoindre ici pour tenter de gagner un million de gallions.

Mettez dans l'ordre alphabétique

A Gardien

B Attrapeur

C Poursuiveur

D Batteur

Bravo tout le monde a répondu juste enfin tous sauf Goyle

Et la plus rapide est Hermione

Ron à Harry : C'était à prévoir

Colin Crivey : Félicitation venez me rejoindre

Colin et Hermione se dirigent au centre du plateau et s'installent 

Colin Crivey : Hermione vous êtes étudiante à Poudlard.

Hermione : Oui à Gryffondor en 5ème année

Colin : Et maintenant voici la pyramide des gains : 200 gallions à 1 000 000 de gallions.

Etes vous prêtes pour la première question à 200 gallions

Hermione : Oui

Colin : Voici la question :

Pour lancer un sort, on se sert

A.D'un pain magique

B. D'une brioche magique

C. D'un baguette magique

D. D'un croissant magique

Hermione : Réponse C : D'une baguette magique

Colin : Bravo

Question pour 300 gallions

Il ne faut jamais insulter

A. Un hippogriffe

B. Un hipposerre

C. Un hippocroc

D. Un hippoongle

Hermione : Réponse A un hippogriffe

Colin Bravo

Question pour 500 gallions

Un loup garou sort à

A. la lune vide

B. la lune à moitié vide

C. la lune à moitié pleine

D.la pleine lune

Hermione : Réponse D : à la pleine lune

Colin : Bravo

Question pour 800 gallions

Pour voyager via les cheminées on utilise

A. la poudre de perlimpinpin

B.la poudre de riz

C. la poudre de cheminette

D. le chocolat en poudre

Hermione : Réponse C la poudre de cheminette

Colin : Bravo

Question pour 1500 gallions et aussi pour atteindre le premier palier

Pour faire des potions on utilise

A. une passoire

B. une cocotte minute

C. une casserole

D. un chaudron

Hermione : Un chaudron, réponse D

Colin : Bravo

_Petite musique de quand on atteint le palier_

Colin : Vous en êtes à la question 6 pour 3000 gallions

Voici la question

Où trouve-t-on un bézoard ?

A. Dans l'estomac d'une poule

B. Dans l'estomac d'une panthère

C. Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre

D. Dans l'estomac d'un poisson rouge

Hermione : Réponse C dans l'estomac d'un chèvre

Colin : C'est votre dernier mot

Hermione : Oui c'est mon dernier mot

Colin : Et la réponse est : dans l'estomac … d'une … Chèvre

Bravo

Question pour 6000 gallions

Quelle est la couleur de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley

A. Orange

B. Rose

C. Rouge

D. Vert

Hermione : j'en ai strictement aucune idée. Moi et le Quidditch ça fait deux.

Colin : Vous avez une petite idée ?

Hermione : D'après les proposition ça doit être une couleur chaude soit orange, rouge ou rose. Mais ça peut être aussi le vert car ceux qui ont écrit la question se sont peut être dit une seule couleur froide comme ça le candidat croira que c'est une couleur chaude et se trompera en répondant par une des trois couleur chaude alors que c'est le vert.

Colinqui ne comprend pas grand chose à la théorie d'Hermione: C'est une réflexion très pertinente.

Hermione : Je vais utiliser un joker.

Colin : Lequel souhaitez vous utiliser

Hermione : Le vote du public

Colin : Public à vos baguettes. Tracez la lettre de la réponse que vous pensez juste avec votre baguette

Voici la question

Quelle est la couleur de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley

A. Orange

B. Rose

C. Rouge

D. Vert

Colin : il y a 80 du public qui pense que c'est le orange, 9 que c'est le rose, 4 que c'est le rouge et 7 que c'est le vert.

Hermione : Je vais suivre le public et répondre Réponse A le Orange.

Colin : C'est votre dernier mot ?

Hermione : Oui.

Colin : Réponse après une courte page de pub

Pub

Les meilleures chocogrenouilles sont chez honeydukes.

Les dragées de Berticrochue une surprise à chaque à fois.

Pub

Colin : Alors la réponse à la question : Quelle est la couleur de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley est ….

La couleur des Canons de Chudley n'est pas le Rose, n'est pas le Rouge, n'est pas le … Vert

C'est le Orange

Bravo

Question suivante pour 12 000 gallions

Combien de fois Gwendoline la fantasque se fit-elle capturer pour être brûler

A. 45

B. 46

C.47

D. 48

Hermione j'hésite entre deux réponse. Je vais faire le 50 : 50

Colin : Baguette enlevez deux mauvaises réponses.

Il reste la réponse A et la C

Hermione : C'est la réponse C. C'est mon dernier mot

Colin vous hésitiez entre quoi et quoi

Hermione entre la B et la C

Colin : Et la bonne réponse est : 47 fois

Bravo

Question suivante pour 24 000 gallions

Au échecs version sorcier quelle pièce prend uniquement en diagonale et avance droit ?

A. Le Fou

B. La Dame

C. Le Roi

D. Le Pion

Hermione : Je sais pas. Les échecs et moi c'est comme pour le quidditch.

Je vais utiliser mon dernier Joker et appeler Ron

Colin : Qui est Ron

Hermione : un ami de Gryffondor

Colin : Il s'y connaît au échecs ?

Hermione : Oui

Colin ,voyant Ron apparaître dans une cheminée mise sur le plateau pour le joker appel à un ami : Bonjour. Comment allez vous

Ron : Bien

Hermione a besoin de vous pour une question à 24 000 gallions

Ron : C'est beaucoup.

Colin écoutez bien la question

Hermione : Ron : Au échecs version sorcier quelle pièce prend uniquement en diagonale et avance droit ?

A. Le Fou

B. La Dame

C. Le Roi

D. Le Pion

Colin : il ne reste que 15 secondes

Ron : C'est le Pion

Hermione : Tu en est sur ?

Ron : aussi sur que les Canons de Chudley sont oranges

Hermione : Merci Ron

Colin : Top le temps est écoulé

Alors votre décision

Hermione : Je fais confiance à Ron. Réponse D le pion

Colin : Et la réponse est : la réponse D le pion

Bravo

Question suivante pour 48 000 gallions et pour le palier

Attention vous n'avez plus de joker

Dans un match de Quidditch l'attrapeur peut faire la feinte de

A. Wronski

B. Fronski

C. Vronski

D. Tronski

Hermione : Encore du Quidditch. Je sais vraiment pas.

Colin : Pas la moindre petite idée.

Hermione : Non. Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là

Colin : C'est votre dernier mot ?

Hermione : Oui c'est mon dernier mot Colin

Colin : Félicitation. Vous repartez quand même avec 24 000 gallions

Vous auriez répondu quoi à la question

Hermione : Fronski

Colin : Et ben non c'était Wronski

Mais encore bravo

Colin : Applaudissez bien fort notre candidate.

Qui sera le prochain à rejoindre Colin sur le plateau pour tenter de gagner le million de gallions en jeu ?

Vous le saurez à la prochaine émission de Qui veut gagner des Gallions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà fini

En espérant que ça vous ait plu

Kahlan (alias Alea-Kahlan)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà enfin l'épisode 2 qui sera aussi le dernier

Bonne lecture

Disclaimer : Tous les persos sont à J.K.R., émission de TF1

Episode 2

Qui veut gagner des gallions !

Colin : Bienvenue dans qui veut gagner des gallions. Nous voici réunis pour un nouvel épisode de qui veut gagner des gallions.

Qui sera notre prochain candidat ?

Voici la question de rapidité ! Mettez dans l'ordre alphabétique :

A. Baguette

B. Balais

C. Bonbon

D. Bougie

Et le plus rapide est Goyle.

Colin : Vous avez été le plus rapide, vous êtes même notre candidat le plus rapide depuis la création de ce jeu. Comment avez-vous fait ?

Goyle Ben… Heu…J'ai mis dans l'ordre alphabétique A, B, C, D.

Colin : _petit blanc dans le discours de colin _… Asseyez-vous donc.

_Colin et Goyle vont s'asseoir au centre du plateau._

Colin : Vous êtes prêt ?

Goyle : Heu…

Colin : Voici la première question :

1) Que font les chocogrenouilles ?

A. Elles sautent

B. Elles dansent

C. Elles chantent

D. Elles changent de couleur

Goyle : Elles sautent

Colin : C'est votre dernier mot ?

Goyle : Oui

Colin : Bravo, c'est la bonne réponse, vous avez gagné 200 …

Goyle _interrompant Colin_ : 200 chocogrenouilles !

Colin _pris au dépourvu_ : Euh non, 200 gallions. Voici la deuxième question :

2) Quel animal représente Serdaigle ?

A. Un éléphant

B. Un coucou

C. Une souris

D. Un aigle

Goyle : C'est dur comme question, j'chais pas moi, on peut passer à la suivante ?

Colin : Non il vous faut répondre, vous possédez 3 jokers : le vote du public, le 50-50…

Goyle : Je prends le vote du public.

Colin : Public, a vos baguettes…

2) Quel animal représente Serdaigle ?

A. Un éléphant

B. Un coucou

C. Une souris

D. Un aigle

Colin : 99 pense que c'est un aigle, et 1 pour l'éléphant

Goyle : 99, c'est beaucoup ?

Colin : c'est 99

Goyle : C'est-à-dire ?

Colin : Sur 100 personnes, 99 pensent que c'est un aigle et 1 que c'est un éléphant

Goyle : Ah, euh OK

Colin : Alors, votre réponse ?

Goyle : Je suis le public : l'aigle

Colin : Bon, c'est votre dernier mot ?

Goyle : Oui

Colin : Bravo, vous avez gagné 400 gallions !

Pub  
Achetez les livres chez Fleury et Bott  
Les plus belle robes sont chez Mme Guipure

Poste de Pré au lard , vous trouverez pas de hibou plus rapide ailleurs

Pub

Question suivante pour 800 gallions :

3) Lequel de ces lieux se trouvent à Pré au Lard ?

A. Zonko

B. Gringotts

C. Le chaudron baveur

D. Le ministère de la magie

Goyle : … _Silencieux_

Colin _ne comprenant pas le silence du candidat_ : Que ce passe-t-il ?

Goyle : …

Colin : Dites un mot

Goyle : Je ne peux pas, j'ai dit mon dernier.

Colin _Tout bas à Goyle _: Quand je vous demande si c'est votre dernier mot, c'est pour la forme.

Goyle : Je vais très bien merci, et vous ?

Colin _soupire_ : Pas la santé, c'est pour vous demander si vous validez votre choix

Goyle : Oui, c'est mon choix et alors.

Colin : Laissez tomber. Répondez à la question

Goyle : Zonko !

Colin : vous êtes sur ?

Goyle : Euh, non mais je dis Zonko.

Colin : C'est votre dernier mot pour cette question ?

Goyle : …

Colin : Dites oui !

Goyle : Oui

Colin : Bravo, vous avez gagné 800 gallions

Question à 1200 gallions :

4) Quelle est la particularité des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ?

A. Leurs goûts

B. Elles font de la musique

C. Le bruit qu'elles font

D. Elles sautent

Goyle : Jadooore les dragées de Bertie Crochue !

Colin : C'est bien.

Goyle : Sauf celles au goût d'épinards…

Colin : C'est bien.

Goyle : Mais celles au miel sont bonnes, par contre, celles au poivre…

Colin : Mais répondez à la question !

Goyle : Euh… Ah…

Colin : c'est votre dernier mot ? _Tout bas _Dites oui

Goyle : Oui

Colin : Vous avez 1200 gallions !

Et voici la question pour atteindre le palier

Questions à 1500 gallions :

5) Qu'y avait-il dans la chambre des secrets ?

A. Un persil

B. Un Basilic

C. Une Ciboulette

D. Un Laurier

Goyle : Je sais pas

Colin : Il vous reste deux jokers : le 50 : 50 et l'appel à un ami

Goyle : Je vais appeler ma maman.

Colin, _voyant la mère de Goyle apparaître dans une cheminée mise sur le plateau pour le joker appel à un ami_ : Bonjour. Comment allez vous ?

La mère de Goyle : Bien

Colin : Goyle a besoin de vous pour une question à 1500 gallions, écoutez bien la question.

Goyle : Bonjour maman, comment ça va ?

La mère de Goyle : Bien mon petit et toi

Goyle : Bien aussi

Colin : La question

Goyle : Ah oui : Qu'y avait-il dans la chambre des secrets ?

A. Un persil

B. Un Basilic

C. Une Ciboulette

D. Un Laurier

La mère de Goyle : Alors le persil c'est pour mettre dans les salade, c'est vraiment très bon ça parfume, tu adore ça. Le basilic on le met dans le pestos pour mettre dans les pates ça vient d'Italie. La ciboulette on met ça aussi dans les salades…

Colin : 3, 2, 1 top fini.

_La cheminée et la mère de Goyle disparaissent_

Colin : Alors…

Goyle : Je vais utiliser mon dernier joker le 50 : 50

Colin : Baguette enlevez deux mauvaises réponses

Colin : Il vous reste le basilic ou le laurier

Goyle : Ben si le basilic c'est dans les pâtes alors le laurier c'est dans la chambre des secrets.

Colin : C'est votre dernier mot ? _fusille du regard le candidat pour qu'il dise oui_

Goyle : Oui

Colin : Et la réponse est…

_Petite musique _

Colin : Et la réponse est basilic. Je suis désolé mais vous avez perdu. Mais vous repartez avec … _s'apercevant de son erreur_, heu vous repartez avec rien mais l'important est de participer.

Colin : Merci de nous avoir suivi dans cette émission spéciale Poudlard

Cette fic est terminée

J'espère que celà vous aura autant plus que j'ai eu le plaisir de l'écrire

Kahlan


End file.
